I'll make you wish you hadn't
by OneWhoHasNeverLoved
Summary: Hermione gets ditched by her real friends. But when she finds out she is Voldemorts daugher she will get revenge, and it will be sweet. Especially when she has the one she learns to love at her side through it all. DracoHermione story R
1. Prologue

A/N Hey readers! I was bored with my other story that I hadn't updated since last July so I'm sorry for that but here is my new story that I am very interested in making it long and completing it. I might update my other story 'Sarcastic Seduction' soon if I have time and if this story goes well. I hope you all will like this story more than ever because I am going to dedicate most of my time to working on it. R&R!

OneWhoHasNeverLoved

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, except the plot and the horrible grammar. P

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Prologue:

I keep on looking through the looking glass  
and I want to fall on through  
Out of the real world to a happy day  
Out of the wreckage that I do

I keep on dreamin' because I can even though my eyes don't close  
I keep on trippin' because its free to a place I only know  
I keep on dreamin' because I can even though my eyes don't close  
I keep on slippin' out of this life

Still my hand won't go to the other side  
My bony fingers stay locked here  
The glass is cold when I touch my face  
But I can taste my salty tears

Hermione was sitting on her window seat of her new manor and watched the rain drop down her window sill. She had always liked rain as a little girl, it made her feel calm and it relaxed her. She needed to relax and calm her anger after the events that happened that day.

Flashback

'_why don't you go back to your ferret boyfriend!' Ron said through clenched teeth._

'_Ron! He isn't my boyfriend! He kissed me ok!' Hermione pleaded with her friends but they wouldn't listen._

'_Hermione, how can we believe you anymore' Harry said, 'you've been distant lately and how do we know you weren't snogging that ferret and betraying us' Harry's emerald eyes grew dark as he said this._

'_Ginny!' Hermione looked at the youngest weasely, 'you believe me, don't you!'_

'_Hermione, Harry's right you have been distant and all the evidence leads to the fact that you did betray us with our enemy' Ginny said quietly with anger in her sea-blue eyes._

'_How could you guys do this to me!' Hermione cried, 'all this over one kiss that wasn't initiated by me!' _

_Hermione walked right up to Ron and looked him in the eyes, 'I HATE you all, and I NEVER want to talk to you again' she said throught tears and clenched teeth as she turned around and started to walk away. _

'_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED US YOU MUDBLOOD SLUT!'_

_She slowly turned around to face the person who just spoke, she turned and was face to face with Harry. She wiped her tears away and lifted her left hand quickly across his cheek. _

_She turned around for the second time and walked away from her ex-best friends forever._

End of flashback

I keep on dreamin' because I can even though my eyes don't close  
I keep on trippin' because its free to a place I only know  
I keep on dreamin' because I can even though my eyes don't close  
I keep on slippin' out of this life waiting for the drapes to close

Mirror mirror won't you kiss my cheek  
And tell me I'll be okay  
And warm my spirit with your sugar lips  
And help me wait for another day

She let one tear slip down her cheek for it was the last time she would ever cry over her ex-best friends.

A/n so that is how her three only friends ditched her...sad eh? well don't worry, she's going to get payback BIG TIME hehe she will and I know I'm evil for leaving you here but don't fret, I'll update soon. D


	2. Shopping and twirling

A/N I'm updating at least 4 times a week and if I don't you can flame me P. By the way if you don't like my story then don't read it, I don't care if you flame me but just don't do it more then once and prove to everyone that you might actually have a life devoted to something other than flaming innocent authors. I am sorry to any readers who think my grammar and spelling suck, and I'm sorry but I really don't care about that right now. All I care about right now is completing this story so everyone can read it. D

OneWhoHasNeverLoved

Disclaimer

Hermione certainly had changed since sixth year, her looks, her attitude, and her sexuality improved amazingly.

She now had long, black curls cascading down her back. She now had piercing, ice blue eyes, and her complexion was now somewhat paler than before, before she found out of course…you're probably wondering what she found out. Hermione Jane Granger was no longer a Granger…now she was in fact, Hermione Aphrodite Riddle, she smirked at the thought.

She found out her real father was Voldemort, and her mother was actually a very talented pureblooded witch. Her appearance changed because when her mother had a fight with Voldemort she left him and went into hiding so she put an appearance spell on Hermione, but when her mother told her she changed back to her real appearance and he body suddenly had goddess curves and a flawless complexion.

Hermione was very shocked but was happy since Harry, Ron, and Ginny ditched her. Now that her mother was back together with daddy voldy, she and her mother now lived with him. It turned out to be pretty fun and also Voldemort gave them both tons of money so they decided to go shopping.

"Mom, hurry up!" Hermione yelled at her mother.

"I'm coming Mya!" Her mom said as she came down the stairs.

A dark figure came down the stairs behind her, "Now I want you guys to have fun, ok?" said Voldemort.

"Ok daddy, but are you sure you can't come shopping with us?" Hermione pouted.

"I'm positive, but don't worry one day I will be able to go out in public with you My, and your mother" Voldemort.

Hermione sighed and followed her mother out to the car, over the summer she had grown to love her father and she, herself turned slightly evil. Her father gave her anything she wanted and more, he also showed that he deeply cared for her mother so she accepted him with open arms.

Hermione got into her mothers porche and they drove off to the mall. Once they got there her and her mother ran through different stores buying everything they wanted.

She got all sorts of baby phat and rocawear clothes and jewelry, she was on her way into 'La Senza' when someone called her name 'Mya!' she turned around and saw Draco running up to her, he came and picked her off her feet and twirled her around in his arms. Since Hermione's father is voldemort, she got to know Draco since their fathers are friends and she started to like his nice side, and he liked her 'non-bossy' side so they decided to date. They seemed good together and they were both happy, they both wanted to get back to hogwarts to show everyone 'them' and the new Hermione aka Mya.

"Aha Draco baby, do you really think that was necessary?" she asked with a smirk, yes HIS smirk.

"Why yes Mya I do" he looked at her and stuck his tongue out, she grabbed his tongue with her lips before passionately kissing him.

"Ohh someone's feisty" he breathed as they stopped for breath.

"Hmm you would like that wouldn't you" she stuck her tongue out and he tried to grab her but she ran laughing. She made it out of the mall, but didn't quite make it into her mom's car.

Draco grabbed her and attacked her mouth as her laughing ceased. They stopped kissing as they saw Hermione's mother coming towards the car.

"Mom can you take my bags home, I'm going to go to Draco's place"

"Sure sweetie, have fun!" her mother shouted as she drove away.

"We're going back to my place?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yep" she stuck her tongue out and he raised an eyebrow, "don't give me that look mister, you started it" she giggled and they both headed to where his Mercedes bens was parked, they got inside and headed to his house.

Once they got there they ran through the doors and headed towards his room.

"Hi Draco, Mya" Mr.Malfoy greeted them as they slowed down a little bit but were still sort of jogging.

"Hi dad, bye dad" Draco said

"Hi Lucius!" Hermione shouted as she and Draco ran into his room and shut the door.

They started making out passionately as Draco guided them towards his bed. He lay her on her back and started kissing down her neck, leaving a trail of light kisses. She moaned as his hand slipped up her shirt and ran his fingers up and down her stomach.

"Mya" he breathed.

"Not yet baby" and he pouted but kept kissing her neck he went back to kissing her mouth, she deepened this kiss by opening her mouth, letting him enter. The hand on her face, slowly moved down. His fingers trailed down her jaw line, down the throat and to her right breasts. "Ohh…" she moaned, he held his hand gently there. His thumb then began to rub against her nipple gently, he felt it harden. She felt it too. He sighed as his mouth went to her neck. He began to suck her skin gently. She instinctively tilted her head back, allowing him access.

Her leg slowly began to slid up his leg, pulling him even closer, if that was possible. Draco moved his lips from her neck, back up to her lips. He bit them gently causing her to moan again.

One of his hands went from her butt, and slide to her front, and up her shirt. Suddenly Hermione felt him fondling her bare breast "Draco" she moaned, out of breath. Then all of a sudden Lucius came in, "Draco, do yo-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" his face turned red as he ran out of the room. Hermione had hid behind Draco as Lucius came in and sighed when he ran out, "that was close" she said, "Well I better get home for dinner before daddy goes looking for me" she rolled her eyes as he smirked.

"I'll drive you home baby" he said as he gave her one final kiss.

They got into his Mercedes bens and they drove off.

A/n Soooo what did you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW that little blue button might get lonely if you don't press it ( aha I crack my self up hehe, and the next update will be in 1 or 2 days D MERRY CHRISTMAS…hold on…Christmas was last month S never mind just REVIEW!


	3. Weird daddy and dancing

A/n And yet again I update hehe I'm just bored so I thought I would go and write another chapter. So I can get even more reviews but I have to say, I am a little disappointed, I was hoping to get more reviews but I guess my story isn't that good…oh well I'm still going to keep writing it. I hope you all REVIEW soon. Also, you know that little blue button at the bottom? Well if you press it, you'll get a surprise…yeah that's it…a surprise…so click the pretty blue button…yesssss hehe.

OneWhoHasNeverLoved

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the plot, I am very sad that I don't own Tom Felton…but then again there are ways to get to that point…

Chapter two- Weird daddy and dancing

Hermione got out of Draco's car, waved and ran into her house. She gave her coat to a house elf (she gave up on S.P.E.W. awhile ago) and walked into the dinning room.

"Hi mom, daddy" she said as she sat down and started eating.

"Where were you?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With Draco, why daddy?" she asked.

Hermione's mother laughed, "Dear stop pestering Mya"

"Because Lucius told me something very interesting today" he smirked and looked at his wife.

Hermione coughed and almost choked on her food.

"Oh?" she asked, "what did he tell you?"

"About two certain teenagers, doing certain things, in a certain room"

'Why does he always say the word certain' she asked herself, 'he is reallyyyy weird sometimes.'

"Are you trying to imply something daddy?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play stupid with me Mya, and don't worry I'm not mad" he chuckled. (A/n VOLDEMORT CHUCKLED gasp THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! Lol)

"Daddy I don't care if you're mad" she said with a smirk, "It's none of your business anyways" she stuck her tongue out at him and left the dinning room.

She ran into her room, jumped on her king size, black bed with silver pillows. Her room was black at the top and as you look down the walls faded into a silvery gray. Most things in her room were either black, gray, or silver (as you can see she likes black and silver the most). As she put her face into her pillow she started giggling uncontrollable, 'hah! I can't believe Lucius told daddy! Aha I wonder if Draco knows…I guess I'll find out later' she thought as she got up and put on her CD player and Jennifer Lopez's song

'Ain't it funny' came on.

**It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives  
We can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance**

Hermione started dancing to the song, swaying her hips and trying to imitate the dance Jennifer Lopez danced in the music video.

**Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Oh)  
And you can't move on even though you try (Oh)  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life (Oh)  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right (No)  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart**

**Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
A deeper love I've found in you  
And I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid**

**Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Oh)  
And you can't move on even though you try (Oh)  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life (Oh)  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right (No)  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart**

**I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt  
Held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means  
That you and me were meant to be  
**

**  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
**

**  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right , no no  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart, oh yeah**

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Funny)  
And you can't move on even though you try (Even if you try)  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Baby, ain't it funny how  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life (Change your life)  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right (Wrong or right)  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
Baby, ain't it funny how

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Can't deny)  
And you can't move on even though you try (though you try)  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel (Baby)  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right

She stopped to catch her breath and listened to the last part of the song.

**Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part**

She got up and changed into her black tank top and lacy black boy shorts, she brusher her teeth, climbed into her big black/silver bed and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to the sun shining on her face, 'why does the sun always wake me up' she thought with a frown on her face. She was starting to dose off again when she suddenly felt hands around her waist, she was about to scream but a hand went to her mouth and someone whispered "shhh"…

A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNN lol cliff hanger! R&R for next chapter to appear!


	4. Surprising and stealing cars

**A/N sorry it took so long to update but I was at my friend's house, because my dad went on a business trip. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be longer than this one I promise. R&R!**

**OneWhoHasNeverLoved**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and new personalities for each character. (Some characters personalities 'might' be the same, might.)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recap-

_The next morning she woke up to the sun shining on her face, 'why does the sun always wake me up' she thought with a frown on her face. She was starting to dose off again when she suddenly felt hands around her waist, she was about to scream but a hand went to her mouth and someone whispered "shhh"…_

End of recap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter three- Surprising and stealing cars

"Shhh baby it's just me" Draco whispered against her neck, he let his hand fall from her mouth.

"Holy shit, Draco you scared the shit out of me" she said as she rolled her eyes.

He smirked, started kissing down her neck as she bit her lip to hold back a moan. '_Don't you dare moan, you should be mad at him!' _she finished that battle with a little annoying voice in her head.

"I'm sorry baby, I just wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up" he smiled at her and her heart melted.

"Aww, how did you know cheesy lines work on me?" she asked all teary-eyed.

"I guessed" he chuckled.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her, letting them linger there for a second. He pulled back and looked down at her face '_I'm so lucky to have such a sexy girlfriend_' right now she had on a black silk nightgown that reached halfway down her thigh, her black, curly hair was sprawled on her pillow making her look like a dark angel, her piercing, bright blue eyes had flecks of black in them and instead of blue surrounding her eyes she had black circling each of her eyes.

"Like what you see, baby?" she said with a smirk.

"Maybe I do" he said and leaned down to kiss her lips, but as he did she turned her head so his lips made contact with her cheek. He frowned and pouted at her.

"Aha you look so adorable like that, do you have any glue?"

"No, why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason…I just wanted to glue your face like that" she replied with an innocent face.

"Umm yeah…I don't think so" he said with a chuckle.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and soon they were making out…again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After their little 'bed scene' they both got dressed (Draco apperated home and got ready) and planned to spend the day in diagon ally.

Hermione showered and stood in front of her wardrobe _'what should I wear today'_ she mused. She looked around in her walk in closet and finally chose a black tube top that said 'baby phat' all over in silver, tight, black jean short shorts that had silver sequences around the pockets, and black stilettos with dark green silk ribbons, that tied up her leg. She got dressed and waited for Draco in her lobby.

Draco arrived about ten minutes later wearing a black silk button-up shirt, formal pants and black shoes.

"Hun, you look like a goth" Hermione smirked at him as he raised one of his blonde brows.

"Sweetie, you're the one with black hair" he said with a small chuckle.

"Oh please Malfoy, you know you're a Goth at heart. Just like I'm a blonde at heart" she said the last part with a preppy voice.

"Sweetie drop it, blondes are smart"

"I never said they weren't" she said with a smirk.

She walked out her door and as she was about to get into Draco's BMW, she turned around "Are you coming or are you going to stare at my ass all day"

"I'm good right here, love" he pointedly kept looking at her ass, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

She closed the door to the passengers side, ran around to the other side, and got in the drivers seat

"Hey!" he yelled as she started the car and made to drive off. She locked the doors as he made to open the driver's door.

"I thought you said that your good right there, she pointed to her porch then laughed.

"I was until you decided to drive my favorite car" he said with a pout.

"Aw, Hun don't pout. It makes you look desperate" she said with a chuckle, '_I am soo evil_' she thought as he walked back around the car and made to go in her house.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Oh nowhere, just going up to your room, grabbing all your lingerie, and throwing them all around your house" he said innocently.

She ran out of his car, past him, into her house, up to her room, and back down 5 minutes later smirking. When she walked outside she saw Draco's car, AND Draco gone. '_That bastard…that sexy bastard_'. She shrugged and turned around to walk back inside and ran into someone's chest…someone's very nice chest.

"I thought you left"

"No, I just went to go hide my car" he smirked.

"So I guess we're taking my car" she fished in her purse and came out with silver keys.

"The lambie's in the garage"

They both walked into her garage and walked up to Hermione's Silver Lamborghini, she opened it and they got inside and drove off to Diagon Ally.

A/n not as long as the last chapter, I know but I promise the next chapter will be longer! R&R!


	5. Author's Note :

A/N- Even though I haven't updated this story in a LONG time, I've gotten some really great reviews. So I'd like to know if anyone would like me to finally continue this story. Or if not, I'd like to start another. Please send a review stating your opinion! : )

OneWhoHasNeverLoved


End file.
